A Special Date
by whitem
Summary: Just a quick oneshot idea I got from a TV commercial.  I hope y'all recognize it...  You may also recognize a certain piece of clothing... again... please R


A certain commercial made me write this one-shot. Hope y'all like…

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters depicted in the following…

The Special Date

Kim was getting ready for a Saturday night date with Ron. The odd thing about this was that Ron had told her to dress as fancy, and as sexy as she could (without making her parents mad).

The only thing she could think of to wear that would match what Ron requested was the little black dress that she had worn during the Moodulator incident. She had told her friend Monique about the mysterious date, and her friend knew immediately what to do.

Now Kim was standing in front of her full-length mirror admiring what Monique had done. Kim wore a slightly altered, strike that, massively altered LBD.

The hemline had been cut by about half, it had been taken in a bit at the waist, and the cleavage had been lowered a bit. The back had also been lowered to a V shape that ended just above her lower back. She also wore black strap sandal shoes, and a set of black hoop earrings. There was NO WAY she could get past her Mother and Father with this!

That was when Kim ginned an evil little smile, and looked at what else her friend Monique had created for her. It looked like a sundress, but it was all black, and fit loosely over her body. Kim draped it over her, and put on a loose white belt that pulled it in to her a little bit. For all intensive purposes, this looked like a dress that Kim's Mom and Dad would approve of, and it covered the sexy LBD perfectly!

To complete the illusion, Kim put on a long black leather coat, which covered everything she had on. It was a little uncomfortable, with all that clothing on, but two pieces would be shed once her and Ron were alone together.

She walked down the steps of her room, and of course there was her Mom and Dad waiting to see what their daughter was wearing to this, apparently formal, date with her boyfriend Ron.

"Kimmie, open the coat please." Her mother said with a stern, but yet gentle voice.

"Moooommmm…" Kim protested slightly, not wanting to tip her hand. After all, this was like a TRAP, trap, being that it looked like she was covering something that she didn't want her parents to see, when in actuality, she knew that her parents would agree to what they see, but she wasn't going to actually wear what her parents were seeing. (make sense?)

Kim opened the coat, revealing the outer dress to her parents… They looked her up and down, and then nodded to each other, and then both said at the same time, "Looks good. You may go."

As if on que, the doorbell rang, and before Kim could walk the two steps to open it, her Dad stepped quickly between the door and herself, and pulled it open.

There stood Ron all decked out in a black tux, white shirt, black tie and cummerbund. (sp?)

Mr. Possible whistled. Mr's Possible came to the door next, and she couldn't help but exclaim, "Wow!"

Ron bowed deeply, and spoke with a slight British accent, which caused the Possible parents to snicker a bit. "I am here to escort the Lovely Kim Possible out to dinner, and an evening of dance. Would you allow me the courtesy, nay, the Honor, to do this?"

Clearing her throat to stop a laugh from bursting forth, Kim's Mom spoke first. "To whom may we owe the pleasure of escorting our lovely daughter?" Kim's Dad said nothing, arms crossed, just looking at him.

Ron stood straight, and placed a hand inside the flap of his jacket, and spoke. "I am Ronald Dean Stoppable, and I wish to have the honor of courting your daughter."

"Mother, Father… let … me… see… Oh!" Kim had pushed her way between her parents, and pulled up short at seeing Ron standing there in his black suit and tie.

"Miss Kimberly Anne Possible…" Ron said (still using the accent), as he took Kim's hand and bowed slightly. "May I have the honor, nay, the Privilege, to escort you out on this fine evening for Dinner and Dance?"

Kim slightly giggled, and decided to play along. "Sir? Do I know thee?"

Ron slightly leaned forward, and whispered to Kim. "Kim, it's me, Ron."

Kim whispered back. "I know Ron."

"Oh…" Ron cleared his throat, and stood straight again, now realizing that Kim was playing along. "I am Ronald Dean Stoppable Ma'am. I am to be your date for the evening, that is if your Parents have agreed to this." He looked at Kim's parents, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I don't know about this boy." Mr. Possible said sternly. "He seems like a bit of a rogue… A… scoundrel, if you will…" He looked down on Ron, trying to play the part of a stern father. He was trying very hard not to smile. At least until he felt an elbow jab him in the ribs, causing him to exhale sharply.

"Yes," Mrs. Possible said. "You seem like a fine young man. You may take our daughter out tonight. But we should warn you, that she shall not be back any later than…" She looked at her husband, "One?" Mr. Possible shook his head. "Twelve?" Mr. Possible paused, and then slowly nodded his agreement. "Twelve o'clock it is."

Offering Kim his arm, she hooked hers in, and the two walked off towards Ron's Dad's car. Ron was so glad his Dad agreed to let him use the car, as it would not have been very cool to do all this, then have Kim climb onto his POS scooter.

He opened the door for Kim, offered his hand to her for assistance, and as she sat down, Kim pulled her legs inside. Ron then gently closed the door, and walked around the car, his heart racing in his chest.

He sat in the driver's seat, looked at Kim, and spoke again in the slight British accent. "Are you ready M' Lady?"

"Drive on, sir." Kim responded, and both teens busted out laughing as they drove off into the night.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Possible stood in the driveway, and watched them drive off. After the car was well out of site, both burst out laughing.

"That Ronald can be so weird sometimes." Mr. Possible said.

"But that's why our daughter likes him."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron pulled up to the front of the restaurant, which was one of the best five star restaurants in town. Kim was impressed.

"Ron… how did you…?" Ron silenced her with a finger to her lips.

Kim started to get out. "Wait Kim…" Ron said as he got out and hurried around the vehicle. He then opened the door for her, and again offered his hand for assistance, which she daintily took.

Kim could not believe that Ron was able to get reservations at such a high scale place. This was where Millionaires and Movie Stars went to dine when they were visiting town.

She was stumped for words. "How… why…?"

"Please Kim… just wait. It will all be clear later."

The Valet approached them, and Ron handed him the keys. "The smallest scratch or dent, and no tip." Ron said flatly.

When the two walked to the front doors (arm in arm I might add), and both doors were opened by doormen. They then walked up to the Matre D', and stood quietly until he noticed them standing there.

"Ah, yes. The Stoppable party, I presume?" Ron nodded. "Follow me, please."

The slight, gray haired man led them to their table, which was off to the side, and out of the main traffic of the establishment. He pulled out the chair for Kim, and he then set a wine list on the table and left.

"Ron? I need to go freshen up a bit, and take this coat off, OK?"

"I'll be waiting." He said with a smile.

Kim found the coat-check room, but first went to the ladies restroom. She HAD to get that sundress off before she started to sweat through the one she really wanted to wear. After taking the dress and coat off, she walked out, and handed both to the coat-checker, who handed Kim a number. She politely thanked the young girl, and placed the number in her small clutch-purse.

As Kim walked back to the table, she never even noticed all the looks she was getting from the male patrons in the restaurant. A few of them even received a glass of water, or an alcoholic drink either splashed in their face, or poured onto their crotch.

She walked up behind Ron, who was stacking the bread sticks to look like a log cabin. She lay a hand on his shoulder to get his attention, and then slowly walked around the table to her seat. Ron's jaw hit the table, and slid down onto the floor.

"Ron? Kim said, feeling a little nervous. She couldn't understand why he was just staring at her. Then again, she might have an idea. She spoke again. Ron? Are you OK?"

"Uhh… ummm… Kim… y…you look… AWESOME!"

"Thank-you Ron." Kim lowered her eyes as she lightly began to blush.

A waiter then approached the table, and handed each of them a menu. "May I suggest the Fettuccini tonight? It seems to be perfect! Chef Pierre has been out-doing him self tonight! I will be back in a few minutes for your decision."

"Ron…!" Kim exclaimed as she immediately saw the prices of the food. "How can you afford this?" She exclaimed over the menu.

"Have no worries Kim, it's all covered."

"But…"

"No buts," Ron said, and then in a lower voice so Kim couldn't hear, "Maybe later."

"So, what are you going to have Ron?"

"I think I'll haaaave, the Fettuccini with shrimp sauce. You?"

"Hmmm… guess I'll go with the Chicken Caesar Salad."

The waiter came over, and the two ordered their food. After the waiter left, Ron seemed to get even more nervous than he had already been. Kim could tell he was about to say something. After opening and closing his mouth a few times, as if trying to speak and couldn't, Ron finally found his voice.

"Kim… " He reached across and took one of her hands in his. "Kim, I want to ask you something very, very important. OK?"

Kim began to slightly get nervous. Was Ron going to do what she thought he was going to do? "Kim? I know we are just Seniors in high school, but I wish to give you something that I feel is very important."

"Yes Ron?" She asked, her eyes sparkling with wonder, and excitement.

Ron then slowly stood from his chair as he continued to hold her hand. He dropped to one knee, and looked into Kim's face.

_He's going to propose! He's going to propose!_ The thought raced through Kim's head. _What will I say? I don't know. I do want to marry him, but isn't this too soon? I mean…_ Ron pulled her out of the slight panic attack.

"Kim? Are you OK? You look, a little pale?"

"Yes, I'm OK." She squeaked out.

Ron reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small black box.

"Oh Ronald…"

Ron opened the small box with a creak of the hinge, and inside was a beautiful green emerald stone on a titanium band, which seemed to wrap around the stone. It was no engagement ring, but it was beautiful!

"Kim, I would like to give this to you as a token of my love, and give it to you as a promise that I will love you forever."

_Ron just gave me a Promise Ring? Ron just gave me a Promise Ring! Yes!_ Realizing she said that in her head instead of out loud, Kim slightly shook her head, and said aloud, "Yes Ronald. I accept your Promise ring. Now stand up, and give me a kiss!"

Both stood, embraced, and kissed in front of a very captive restaurant audience. Small bits of applause came from a few tables and others, exclamations of "Awww!"

One table over in a high-back booth sat two other teens from Middleton High. Neither Kim nor Ron saw them as they watched around the seat.

A brown haired girl stared at her blonde date, and jerked a thumb in the direction of Ron and Kim. She spoke with a coldness in her voice that made her date cringe.

"HE went to Jared!" Bonnie crossed her arms, and stared at Brick, who just mumbled under his breath in a mocking tone.

"He went to Jared…"

The end…

* * *

At least I HOPE that Jared is a well-known jewelry store chain. It is here… Hope y'all liked, Please R & R… 


End file.
